Radio show
by KageNoYoko
Summary: At Gensokyo University, there is a wide range of interesting things going on, sometimes too much for everyone to catch. Enter the Gap Youkai and Shrine maiden, the co-hosts of Gensokyo radio, who can fill you in on the scoop around campus. When they're not being shouted at by outraged friends who they pranked. Reimu X Yukari, implied Aya X Hatate X Momiji


**A/N: Please note this was inspired by Achariyth's latest release "dark matter," which is a little bit quirky, but still a pretty good read, and I'd recommend checking it out.**

 **Also keep in mind that I'm unfamiliar with the goings-on of hosting an actual radio show, so excuse me if I get some things wrong. Depending on how this story is received I might do a bit of research regarding the topic, but for now I'm just going to work with what I believe about the process.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys regardless.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Grinning as she looked across the booth, the tall blonde-haired woman watched her friends work outside of the booth to get everything prepared for tonight, and leaned back in her comfortable chair as she waited.

Across from her, the brown-haired girl that was her co-host and partner in crime looked annoyed about something, but the blonde figured that they could talk about it during the after show, since they were hoping to be ready to go on-air shortly.

Spotting one of the other girls sitting at the sound board giving her a thumbs up, Yukari Yakumo sat upright and leaned in towards the microphone in front of her, beginning her final checks by adjusting it so it was at face value. She caught out of the corner of her eye that her co-host was going through the same checks, and the pair shared a knowing look with each other before turning back to the window.

Thanks to experience, the girl with short black hair sitting in the other room could tell that both girls were now ready, and shouted something to the others milling around the booth, before returning her attention to the pair and beginning to count down on her fingers from five.

Once she reached zero, both girls shared a final look, before turning back to their microphones, just as the black-haired girl flicked a switch on her sound board, and a light flicked on over the booth door, gently glowing with a warning that they were on-air.

Smirking as she relaxed, Yukari took the initiative to get things started, and leaned in to her microphone, "Hello everyone, and welcome to another instalment of the Gensokyo university radio show, I'm your host the gap youkai," she announced, before her eyes flicked over to her partner with a grin on her face.

"and I'm your other host, the shrine maiden," Reimu Hakurei stated as she took the cue from her partner, "and boy do we have a show for you tonight."

"You bet we do," Yukari replied, "everything from the latest scandals between classmates, news about that big fight outside of the Myouren building the other day, to what snacks are going to be available in the school canteen, we have dirt on everyone."

Both girls heads snapped up suddenly as they overheard a telephone go off in the booth, and turned to look out the window at the black-haired girl, who seemed equally surprised, but was gesturing for the pair to simply run with it. clearing her throat subtly, Yukari leaned in to play off the interruption, "but first it seems we have our first caller of the night, so lets have our amazing tech team leader, karasu, tune you in."

Offering a thumbs-up, the girl behind the glass flicked a few switches around the room before the call connected, the sound echoing in the girl's headphones.

"Your on caller, so what would you like to ask the shrine maiden and gap youkai tonight?" Reimu asked, putting her arms down on the table set up between the pair, and leaning her weight against it.

Yukari found herself jumping back in surprise as a loud voice suddenly began to shout into their ears, nearly making her toss her headphones across the room in shock, surprised at just how calm Reimu managed to remain about the matter, "Reimu Hakurei, I know that you have something to do with Marisa re-painting my dorm room!" The familiar voice of the girl's friend Alice Margatroid practically screeched through the phone.

"I'm sorry hun, but I haven't the faintest what you might be talking about," Reimu managed to lie easily, even though Yukari could see the corners of her mouth twitching as she fought off the urge to laugh, "I'm sure if you're talking about the same Marisa Kirisame that I am, she's probably done it for a perfectly good reason."

"Don't you give me any of that crap Reimu, I know you're the true mastermind behind most of those pranks you idiots pull all the time," Alice continued without losing any steam, and Reimu gave a gesture to Aya, telling her to be ready to hang up.

"Sorry caller, I'm afraid we've having some technical difficulties, and we might be losing you, but thanks for calling," Yukari said, getting the point that Reimu was trying to make even as a smile lit up both girls faces as they tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm warning you two, if you hang up on me I will find a way to get my revenge!" Alice shouted, "don't you dare do it!" And with all of the grace they had come to expect of her over the years, Aya chose exactly that moment to hang up on the blonde doll maker, making Reimu and Yukari have to cover their mouths to hide their chuckles.

"Hate to cut out on you guys so soon into the show, but we just need to take a small commercial break while our tech team works out why our last dear caller dropped so suddenly," Reimu offered in excuse over what happened, "But while they're taking care of it, how about some music by our very own prismriver sisters."

"We'll be right back, so don't go away," Yukari cheerfully offered, before both leaned away from their microphones, and they knew Aya had turned off the broadcast as they supplemented it with music. Of course right after they knew they were safe, both girls burst into laughter, holding their sides and earning a few odd looks from the girls working outside of the booth.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Reimu sighed in relief as the group stepped out of the main building where their recording studio was set up on the campus, the cool air of the early night refreshing to the brown-haired girl after being locked up in a room for about two hours.

Just behind the girl was Yukari, who patted her close friend on the shoulder before stepping past her, offering a warning, "You know that Alice will be on the warpath looking for you tomorrow, correct?"

"Oh please," Reimu muttered with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I'm not afraid of Alice, and I know I can easily outrun her if I need to. Worst case scenario I put Marisa in her path and let the two blondes work out their tension on each other."

"You are an evil, sadistic woman," Aya said, bringing up the rear as all of the other techies had already bailed out for the night earlier after shutting down and storing away all of the important equipment, "I wonder where you might have learned that," she muttered, shooting a pointed look at Yukari, who had the nerve to look offended.

"Why I haven't the slightest idea of what you might be talking about Shameimaru," Yukari replied in an affronted tone, "I am an upstanding, law-abiding member of society."

The two girls held a look for a few minutes, while Reimu watched on, taking a sip from her canned coffee in the meantime, before the pair started to laugh again, and Aya turned on her heels to walk in the opposite direction the other pair were heading in.

"Anyways I ought to get back to the dorms before it gets much later, you know how much Momiji and Hatate worry about me being out getting into trouble at night," Aya explained, "although I'm sure it's made even worse when they know I'm spending time with the two of you."

"I don't know why people keep thinking that we're such a bad influence," Reimu muttered from the background as she took another sip of her coffee, "you're also part of the school paper, so you would think more people would be wary of the reporter."

"Nope, I'm just pure and honest Shameimaru Aya, at your service, and wishing the two of you crazy girls a good night," Aya stated, offering a wave over her shoulder as she walked away into the darkness.

"Pure and honest?" Reimu asked, looking up at her taller blonde friend, "not based on some of the rumours I've heard between her and Hatate," the brunette claimed with a chuckle that Yukari shared in before the two began to walk.

"So where would my favourite shrine maiden like to go for dinner tonight?" Yukari asked, putting her arm around the shorter girls shoulder and pulling the brunette up against her hip-to-hip.

"Favourite shrine maiden?" Reimu asked, sounding appalled, "I thought that I was your only shrine maiden," the brunette claimed, before going on, "I knew you were cheating on me with Sanae, that lousy, second-rate shrine maiden."

The brunette was pulled out of what would have been an ongoing rant about her fellow shrine maiden if Yukari hadn't cupped the girl's chin, tilted up her head, and captured her lips with her own, stealing away whatever words the girl was going to say, and making her mind go blank for a few moments.

Pulling away and offering her girlfriend a cheeky smile, Yukari slipped off ahead of the girl, calling out behind her, "come along Reimu-dear, you'll want to hurry up before all the good places close for the night."

Coming back to her senses and shaking her head to try and clear out the cobwebs, Reimu growled as she watched her girlfriend strut away from her, but found herself unable to remain mad at her, since she knew exactly what she would be getting into when the pair began to date back in high school.

Resigning herself to her fate, Reimu began running after Yukari, mumbling to herself how much she loved that arrogant, stuck-up, caring, beautiful woman.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **A/N: I'd love to expand upon this universe beyond it just being about a radio show hosted by Reimu and Yukari, and I feel like I left enough future plot hooks by hinting at the girls relationships, Alice and Marisa, and even a few others I can think of off the top of my head.**

 **I'd love to hear people's opinions about this concept, and I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to make it drag on, so consider this more of a short than a full story.**

 **I can promise I have loads of new ideas I'm working on, and that something more meaty will be released in the future. I can't say exactly when, but at some point.**

 **Until then everyone, Ja ne!**


End file.
